1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation systems.
2. Related Art
Conventional navigation systems mounted in a vehicle, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-150189, search for a suitable route from a preset departure point to a preset destination point based on road map data. The conventional navigation systems then display the searched route. The suitable route is determined such that the distance between a departure point and a destination point is as short as possible, or the suitable route is determined such that the required travel time is as short as possible.
The conventional navigation apparatus calculates a required time to reach a destination on the basis of a distance to the destination and a vehicle speed for each preset road section. The required time may also be predicted using predicted required times for respective road sections included in traffic information. Then the display means displays the calculated predicted required time to the destination, thus providing an operator of the navigation apparatus with guidance.